Carbon-fiber products which are made of carbon-fiber composite including carbon-fibers, resins, metals, and ceramics are widely used in aerospace, military, and electronic industries. Typical carbon-fiber products forming methods include pressing molding, manual layer-up coating, vacuum bag hot pressing, filament winding, and pultrusion. Pressing molding is a process including putting a resin pre-impregnated carbon-fiber composite into a metal mold, pressing the resin pre-impregnated carbon-fiber composite to evacuate surplus resins, solidifying the resin pre-impregnated carbon-fiber composite in high temperature environment, and removing the metal mold to get the product. Manual layer-up coating is a process including layering up a plurality of sheets of shaped glue pre-impregnated carbon-fiber composites and simultaneously coating them with resins, and hot pressing them to get the product. Vacuum bag hot pressing is a process including layering up a plurality of sheets of carbon-fiber composites inside a mold, covering a heat-resistant thin film on the composites, swelling a soft air bag to exert force on the layered composites, and solidifying the composites in an autoclave. Filament winding is a process of winding carbon-fiber filaments on a carbon-fiber axis. Pultrusion is a process of completely impregnating carbon-fibers in resins and removing surplus resins and airs through extrusion and solidifying the carbon-fibers into product in a furnace.
The above-mentioned methods however incur airs resided during processing inside the carbon-fiber composites and therefore cause the obtained product to blister due to the residual airs or air traps and reduce structural strength of the obtained product. There is therefore a need to create an improved carbon-fiber product forming device of completely removing the residual airs inside the carbon-fiber composites and reinforcing the structural strength of the carbon-fiber product thus formed.